mourrir pour réapprendre à vivre
by misao maxwell
Summary: En plein milieu de la nuit un cri retentit. C'est celui de Quatre qui résonne tel un déchirement, une supplique. En vain. Non Duo! Pourquoi toi? Lorsqu'une fanfikeuse s'ennuie il arrive que les gboys en arrive à de drôles d'éxtrémités comme le suicide.


Titre: Mourir pour réapprendre à vivre

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre: sérieux, triste, romance et shonen-ai alright!

Autrice: Misao Maxwell pour vous servir

Disclaimer: malheureusement ils sont toujours pas à moi mais j'y arriverai hein désespérez pas.

Note de l'auteuse: Voilà déjà je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes anciens lecteurs (si y'en a encore ;p) pour les horribles delais d'attente de mes autres fic. Mais je vous jure je m'y suis remise et certaines ne devraient plus tarder avant d'être uplaodé. Cette fic n'est pas nouvelle et je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ma Rinou qui l'a retrouvé parmis tout un tas de truc que je lui avais envoyé. Merci ma chirie sans toi personne aurait pu la lire et pi ça m'a fait plaisir de la retrouver. saute sur Rin et lui fait plein de poutous-calinous

**Mourir pour réapprendre à vivre**

Heero était occupé à relire pour la quatrième foi leur nouvel ordre de mission. Une semaine seul sous les tropiques avec le pilote du Deatscythe. Ses nerfs et ses hormones n'allaient jamais tenir le coup.

"-'Ro, jamais tu laches ton maudit laptop? Il est trois heures du mat', je suis rentré de mission y'a une heure et toi deux. T'es pas humain! marmonna la source de ses problèmes avant de se retourner tentant de trouver le sommeil."

Le japonais l'observa un instant à la lueur de son ordinateur avant d'téteindre l'objet leurs disputes et de regagner son propre lit. Une foi encore il se perdit dans la contemplation de celui qui l'obsédait sans cesse jour et nuit depuis bientôt deux ans.

"-'Ro je sais que je suis superbe mais tu devrais essayer de récuperer les heures de sommeil qui te manquent au lieu de me matter si tu veix être prêt pour ta prochaine mission, le railla l'américain en tournant vers lui ses prunelles améthystes étincellant dans la nuit telles celles d'un chat.

-Hn grogna le japonais en se retournant."

Depuis quelque temps, le soldat parfait avait bien changé du point de vu de Duo qui semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire mais ... quelque chose le genait, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi. Il décida qu'il était trop crevé pour y voir clair et se laissa plonger dans un sommeil bien mérité.

_Duo était heureux. Pour ses dix ans, Solo lui avait acheté une jolie petite chaînette argentée sur laquelle était accrochées des petites clochettes qui tintaient clairement à chacun de ses mouvements. Solo était son soleil dans le monde de noirceur et de décadance où ils étaient condamnés à vivre._

_Une épidémie mortelle avait frappée L2. Les orphelins errants des bas quartiers n'ayant pas d'argent pour se procurer d'antidotes tombaient un à un. Solo avait réussi à en voler une caisse pour leur petite troupe, mais les soldats l'avaient détruite en ricanant. Solo avait avaler de force le seul antidote intact à Duo et était mort quelques jours plus tard dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour._

_Duo avait entreprit de devenir fort et était devenu le chef d'une petite bande d'orphelins. Les soldats une foi encore décidèrent de réduir ses efforts à néant._

_Duo fut recceuilli par l'église Maxwell où il réapprit progressivement à aimer entouré de la soeur Helen et du père Maxwell. Une foi encore la guerre était venue avec ses gros sabots emportant avec elle et ensanglantant ceux qu'il aimait. _

_Tout s'enflamma subitement autour de lui mais il ne ressentit aucune suffocation. Les flemmes lui léchaient maintenant le visage, lui brûlant chairs, cheveux et vêtements. Des yeux rouges sortirent du néant et une voix venant de nulle part lui martela le coeur._

_"-Tu es Shinigami, enfant démon, ta malédiction sera de regarder mourrir tout ceux que tu aimes sans rien pouvoir faire.Tous tes proches sont condamnés à périr sous tes yeux. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha"_

_Tandis que le rire tonintruant s'accentuait, les flemmes se jetèrent furieusement sur le natté._

Duo se reveilla en sursaut, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes et se rua dans la salle de bain faisant couler l'eau bouillante de la douche sur son corp essayant veinement d'effacer ce cauchemard qui n'était pas revenu le hanter depuis déjà assez longtemps[1. Il avait éspéré qu'avec le temps il s'éffacerait mais on ne peux rien effacer. Les deux fines cicatrices sur ses poignets en étaient la preuve. Oui, il avait voulu en finir mais on l'en avait empêché. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été mieux ainsi. Il serait si facile de fuir son cauchemard, sa malédiction et sa vie en en finissant une foi pour toute. Et puis si celai pouvait épargner les vies de ceux qu'il aimait...Heero... Il sortit un des nombreux couteaux qu'il gardait en permanance sur lui[2.

Quatre se réveilla en sueur. Son emphatie lui faisait mal. Sur ses joues coulaient des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Trowa réveillé par cette crise soudaine s'inquiétait pour son petit ami qui semblait en pleine trans.

"-Nan, il faut l'en empêcher...Duo ne fait pas ça...DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

En entendant Quatre hurler, le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'était déjà inquiété de voir Duo se dirige en trombe vers la salle de bain mais avait mis ça sur les nombreuses lubies de l'américain[3. Mais la voix de l'arabe avait retenti telle une sonnette d'alarme. Il se precipita vers la salle de bain qui était vérouillée de l'intérieur.

"-Duo ouvres! ordonna t'il en vain. Duo...Duo tu m'entends ouvres moi!"

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre, il enfonça tout bonnement la porte[4. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour face à la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui. Duo gisait inconscient au fond de la douche, et l'eau qui s'écoulait au travers du syphon avait une horrible teinte pourpre. Il fallait réagir vite, ils ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de temps. Qu'es ce qui avait pu pousser l'américain à de telles extrémités, lui qui était toujours si joyeux...

"-Qu'es ce que...demanda Wufei mortifié, qui, ameuté par tout ce remue-ménage se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Demarres la voiture, il faut qu'on l'emmène aux urgences. VITE!"

C'était la première foi que Wufei voyait Heero dans cet état, le masque de parfait soldat ne montrant jamais ses émotions avait volé en éclat et il comprenait pourquoi[5. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les cinq G-boys filaient en direction de l'hôpital, Heero enserrant l'américain emmitouflé dans une couverture comme si sa vie en dépendait. En les voyant débarquer, les infirmières se ruèrent vers lui mais Heero ne voulait pas lacher son précieux fardeau.

"-Heero, il faut que tu les laisse faire leur travail, c'est la seule chance de Duo, le raisonna le jeune arabe en lui posant une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule, plantant son regard azuré dans celui cobalt de son vis à vis.

Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à lacher prise, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

Cela faisait quatre heures que les quatre pilotes de gundam attendaient patiement des nouvelles sur l'état de leur compagnon d'arme. Quatre heures interminables à passer dans les couloirs austères du grand hôpital. Heero semblait anéanti, il était plongé dans un monde de ténèbre duquel il ne sortait qu'a la vue d'un médecin espérant veinement que ce soit celui de Duo. Quatre était ravagé par les larmes et anéanti moralement. Il avait vu les images dans sa tête mais n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher le drame. Il partait à la dérive, ne contrôlant plus son emphatie ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son état. Trowa, autant perturbé que les autres, gardait malgré tout son flegme habituel. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas les facultés requises pour changer quoi que ce soit à l'état de Duo et se consacrait entièrement au petit blond qui finit par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur sous les carresses appaisantes du français. Seul Wufei semblait rester maître de la situation. C'est lui qui avait rempli tous les papiers, signer tous les registres et répondu à toutes les questions. Lui aussi qui interceptait tous les medecins et infirmière pour tenter d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il savait qu'il ne fallait oas se laisser abattre. Duo ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Et puis...L'américain était solide de construction, c'était le shinigami, il ne pouvait pas mourrir. Il ne le permettrait pas. Duo était comme un petit frère pour lui[6. Un homme d'âge moyen, vêtu d'une blouse blanche s'avança finalement vers le groupe. Heero se redressa d'un bond, attendant les nouvelles et Wufei avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une totale maîtrise de soi.

"-Je suis le docteur Valentine, c'est moi qui m'occupe de monsieur Shazi. Je suppose que vous êtes...

-Nous sommes sa famille, répondit Trowa qui, comme Heero avait ressenti l'affection du chinois à l'égard de l'américain au travers du nom d'emprunt dont il l'avait affublé.

-Je vois...bon je ne vous cacherais pas la verité, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et son état est critique. Cependant je dois reconnaître que sa constitution est épatante. Son organisme continu de fonctionner de façon normale. Normalement je devrais vous dire que je suis content quand à sa rémission...

-Mais? le coupa Heero qui comme tous les autres avait pressenti qu'il y avait un mais.

-Votre ami s'est placé lui même en phase de coma profond pour fuir la réalité. Ma médecine ne peut rien pour lui. Je suis désolé. C'est lui qui décide à présent s'il veut vivre ou mourir."

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de poignard pour les trois G-boys éveillés. Et si il ne voulait pas revenir à la vie? Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui même tenté d'y mettre fin?

"-Je veux le voir, annonca fermement le japonais.

-Très bien, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il est branché d'un peu partout. Il ne faut pas que vous soyez impressioné."

Heero n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Duo dans un tel état. Il semblait si fragile...si...éteint. Ca lui faisait atrocement mal de le voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas le Duo qu'il connaissait. Il ne pouvait supporter la vision qu'il lui offrait ainsi. Pour la première foi de sa vie, il se laissa aller contre le corp inerte de l'américain, pleurant de tout son saoul l'infinie douleur qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

Wufei et Trowa avaient décidé d'un accord silencieux de laisser le japonais seul avec Duo. Trowa avait suivi une infirmière qui lui avait trouvé un lit pour le petit blond et Wufei attendait patiement, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte derrière laquelle gisait son compagnon d'arme. Le docteur Valentine s'avanca vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Il affichait la même mine que Duo lorsque celui-ci voulait lui demander quelque chose et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Comme la foi où il avait lancé le sujet Meiran.

"-Je vous en prie, posez votre question Docteur, annonça t'il en affichant un sourire amusé face à l'étonnement de son vis à vis.

-En fait. Je sais bien que ça ne me regarde pas mais... Sauriez-vous ce qui a pu pousser monsieur Shazi à de telles extrémités? Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous avez tous l'air très attachés à lui. Enfin... Je sais que je me mèle de ce qui ne me regarde pas et que c'est très difficile pour vous mais... si vous aviez une idée de ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête... ça pourrait lui être vital...C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire...

-Docteur, je vous remercie de prendre aussi grand soin de Du... de Solo. Je suis désolé mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a pu le pousser à s'ouvrir les veines. Lui qui est toujours si joyeux... c'est vraiment la dernière personne que j'aurai cru capable d'un tel geste.

-Je vois... je ferais tout mon possible pour que monsieur Shazi s'en sorte.

-Merci docteur."

Wufei suivit du regard la fine silhouette du docteur Valentine disparaissant progressivement dans les couloirs chloroformés.

Cela faisait soixante douze heures que le drame s'était produit. Soxante douze heures que Duo n'avait pas consenti à réouvrir les yeux. Soixante douze heures que Heero demeurait à son chevet, sans manger ni dormir jusqu'à ce que Wufei ne le menace de lui interdire d'approcher l'américain si il ne prennait pas un peu plus soin de lui-même. Soixante douze heures pendant lesquelles le petit arabe avait peu à peur repris le contrôle de son emphatie à défaut de son inquiétude pour son meilleur ami. Soixante douze heures qui avaient permis à Trowa d'arborer à nouveau son impassibilité habituelle. Ces trois jours de calvaire avaient considérablement rapproché Wufei et le docteur Valentine. Cependant, bien que leurs peurs et leurs inquiétudes soient considérables, elles n'étaient rien en compraison de ce que ressentait le japonais. Finalement , après ces maudites et interminables soixante douze heures, il se décida à rompre le silence si opposé à la présence de l'américain.

"-Pourquoi Kami-sama? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu souris toujours et ne dévoile jamais ce que tu penses vraiment. Pourquoi? Je ne te comprends pas! Ce n'est pas toi qui, par deux fois m'a repprocher de vouloir fuir en m'ôtant la vie? Tu n'avais pas le droit! K'so! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner! Pas le droit! Je t'aime tellement Duo! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on se rende compte de ce que l'on a une foi qu'on l'a perdu?"

De nouveau, il se laissa aller contre le corps inerte de l'américain dns ue littanie de mots incohérants accompagnés de larmes de souffrance.

_Duo refaisait le même rêve inlassablement. Comme à chaque foi, les flemmes l'entourèrent, mais pour la première foi, le démon qui les habitait ne put rien contre lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de réitérer ses cruels propos._

_"-Tu es Shinigami, enfant démon. Ta malédiction sera de regarder mourrir tous ceux que tu aimeras sans rien pouvoir faire. Tous tes proches sont condamnés à périr sous tes yeux. Mwahahahahaha."_

_Comme les flemmes allaient recouvrir Duo, une aura lumineuse les en empêcha, agissant comme une barrière protégeant le jeune homme._

_"-Je t'aime tellement Duo! retentit la voix de Heero venant de nulle part._

_-Heero! appela Duo_

_-Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier si tu ne veux pas le voir mourrir! lui assèna la voix machiavélique provenant des flemmes._

_-Tu n'as pas le droit! résonna furieusement la voix du japonais._

_-Je vais le retrouver, répondit Duo en souriant._

_-Si tu le fais, il sera tué!_

_-Tout le monde meurt un jour. Mais comme tu me l'as si bien répété, je suis Shinigami et en tant que tel, je suis le seul à décider qui doit vivre ou mourrir. Et son heure n'est pas arrivée. Ni la mienne d'ailleurs...J'y veillerais personnellement._

_-Je t'aurais prevenu!_

_-Tu ne me fais plus peur, lui sourit Duo. A présent tu ne m'effrais plus. Tu appartiens à mon passé et dès aujourd'hui, je me tourne vers l'avant."_

Lorsque Duo réouvrit les yeux, il vit Heero pleurant contre son corp[7. Il souleva maladroitement sa main et caressa les cheveux du japonais. Ce dernier se redressa d'un bond.

"-Duo tu...

-J'ai entendu ta voix...C'est grâce à toi si je suis de nouveau parmis les vivants.

-Je t'aime Duo, se déclara calmement et tendrement Heero qui ne tenait pas à laisser filer sa chance ce coup-ci.

-I love you too Hee-chan and I'll protect you all our life!"

Leur premier baiser eut un goût médicamenté. Il marqua le début d'une histoire que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, avec ses hauts et ses bas, comme tous les gens qui s'aiment.

A présent, Duo avait repris toutes ses forces. Il venait de terminer une mission en tandem avec Heero sous les tropiques et tous deux profitaient à présent du solei de là bas pour un semaine bien méritée, rien qu tous les deux.

Wufei avait rendez-vous avec le docteur Valentine. Depuis l'incident, ils se voyaient régulièrement et après avoir surpris une conversation, pas sans le faire exprès, Duo avait dévoilé leur relation aux autres pilotes, ce qui lui avait valu une course poursuite de plus dans la maison des pilotes.

Quatre avait retrouvé le parfait contrôle de son emphatie, et depuis quelques temps Trowa était au petit soin pour lui. Après la guerre, le français le demanderait en mariage.

Pour la première foi depuis cinq ans, ces jeunes gens se permettaient une existance insouciante. Le passé n'importait peu. Seul le présent et l'avenir qu'ils se construiraient ensemble aurait de l'importance dorénavant. Plus que quiconque, ils sont conscient que la vie n'est jamais toute rose; mais ils savent qu'ils seront toujours présent les uns pour les autres. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte!

OWARI

[1Duo: il m'avait pas manqué celui-là

Misao:frappe Duo Shhht t'es en train de pouiller mon moment sérieux.

Duo: Xx Itai!

[2Misao: c'est pas un peu dangereux de dormir avec ça?

Duo: simple question d'habitude

Narrateur: minute! s'il prend sa douche où il les cache ses couteaux?

Misao: qui a dit qu'il avait ôter ses vêtements pour se mettre sous la douche?

Duo: vrai ça, elle marque un point!

Narrateur:...

[3Duo: Voilà! regardes pour quoi tu me fais passer.

Misao: Oh toi! arrête de bouder tu veux! y'en a qui bossent...ou du moins qui essaient

[4Duo: et moi qui lui avait apris à crocheter les serrures...toute une éducation à refaire uu"

Misao:frappe Duo tu vas arrêter de dire des âneries?

Duo: Xx Itai!

[5Misao: ca rimeuuuuuuuuh

Duo: et après c'est moi qui fait des remarques stupides!

Misao: oh toi alors la paix! je te signale que t'es sensé baigner dans ton sang!

Le narrateur:se racle la gorge ça vous dirais pas de continuer la fic?

Misao: tout ce que tu voudras mon chou!

Le narrateur: cette fille est pas croyable...

Misao: héhé

[6Duo: Oh Wuffy! je savais pas que je comptais autant pour toi! plein de petites étoiles dans les nyeux

Wufei: Bah moi non plus figures toi et je m'appelle Wufei. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête Maxwell!

Misao: Bon c'est pas bientôt fini votre brodel! Y'en a qui aimeraient bien écrire.

Duo:Pffffff...Pas drôle...

Wufei:...

[7Misao: ça me fait bizarre d'imaginer c'te scène

Note de l'auteureuse: Voilà c'est bel et bien fini. Vous avez apprécier? Detester? Faites moi parvenir vos avis je me ferait un plaisir d'en prendre note pour mes autres productions. Merci de votre lecture!!!!!!


End file.
